


A New Home

by summer_of_1985



Series: Star-crossed Lovers [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mr. Everdeen lives, Pre-Catching Fire, The year between the games, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Set between the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, includes the Victory Tour.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Star-crossed Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593910
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Victors' Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta settle into their respective new homes in the Victors' Village.

"You need to tuck your tail in, little duck," Katniss said after she and Peeta were allowed to come off the stage in front of the Justice Building. Prim had her back to her, jumping up and down, talking happily with her dad.

"KATNISS!" Prim exclaimed, running over and crushing her older sister in a tight hug.

The only people to greet Peeta were his two older brothers, which broke Katniss's heart.

"It's good to have you back, Peeta," her dad said, holding his hand out for the younger boy, who shook it – before being pulled into one of her dad's warm, protecting hugs. The hugs she has missed.

Katniss smiled at this, as her mother walked over and placed her hands on the sides of Katniss's cheeks. "I've have missed you, darling," before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you too, mom," Katniss replied, running her hand over the top of Prim's head – the two braids bumping over her hand. "Why don't you give Peeta a welcome home?" Katniss says into her ear after her dad let Peeta go. It seemed like tears were forming in both Peeta's and Phillip's eyes, which made Katniss smile some more.

"PEETA!" Prim exclaimed, just as happy when she saw Katniss, as she ran into the boy's arms – the small girl was silently hoping that she would gain a brother(-in-law) because of the Games.

A body stood in her line of view, looking up it was her father. "Hello, Kat," Phillip said, tears spinning to his eyes. His baby girl was back, maybe a little damaged after the Games, but she's home.

"Hi, daddy," she said, really quietly, before being pulled into the hug she so desperately needed. She'd missed many things in the three weeks she was in the Games – being in the forest with her dad; braiding Prim's hair in the morning before school; watching Prim and her mother care for miners who have accidents and end up on their kitchen table.

"I've missed you so much, Kat," Phillip says softly, running his hand along her braid at the back of her head. A lone tear fell from Phillip's cheek onto the top of his head.

"I've missed you too, daddy," Katniss replied, her arms around his neck, and burrowing her face into his neck.

Rose smiled, giving Peeta a soft and warm welcome home, as Peeta's brothers attack him with hugs and congratulations. "Let's get these two home," she says, wrapping her arm around Prim's shoulders. 

* * *

Peeta and Katniss walked over to the Victors' Village, arm-in-arm in-between Prim and Rye Mellark. Katniss's parents were walking in front of them, practically guiding the group to their new homes. Rye said that Peeta's parents wouldn't be moving to the Village with their son – who had come home, alive.

It breaks Katniss's heart, that after suffering from beatings from his mother (he told her that his father got involved a maximum of twice a week, choosing to walk away other times), they'd both suffered through the Hunger Games, his parents didn't come to welcome him home and probably aren't at the Victors' Village to help him move into his new home.

Rye and Sage promised to help Peeta move in and get settled. Katniss runs her hand over the top of Peeta's in a way of comfort for him. 

* * *

They arrived in front of the gates of the Victors' Village, 12 huge houses looked dark and gloom. They were huge mansions, that were made out of marble. From the outside, they looked gorgeous, and Katniss felt sorry for Peeta, having to live in a large house all by himself.

Prim ran towards the houses, trying to figure out which one was theirs, Katniss smiled, and gave a slight roll of her eyes.

"I've not seen her run so fast," Katniss spoke, as Peeta's arm went from being hooked with hers, to being around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"She ran quicker to turn the TV on when the Games came back on," Phillip said, his arm wrapped around Rose in the same way that Peeta's is around Katniss.

Katniss had a sad smile on her face, the fact that Prim was so excited to see her older sister fighting people to the death, terrified her - but at least Prim didn't have to witness it with her eyes. 

* * *

Katniss ends up in the house next to Haymitch's, which he responds with "It's not ideal for me either, sweetheart,". She still bristled when he called her 'sweetheart'.

Peeta was staying across the street (Katniss's father guessed at about 20/25 yards). Peeta knew that Katniss would have to go into her new home and get settled in, as would he.

"I'll see you later," Katniss said, wrapping her arms around Peeta's neck, hugging him tightly to her.

"You can have your dinner with us. If you'd like," Rose suggested, making Peeta look over at Katniss's family, surprised at this offer. 

* * *

Later that day, Katniss and Phillip had been over to the butchers (who just so happens to be Peeta's aunt) and bought part of a deer, something that they can be lucky to find in the woods - any time of the year.

They were cooking it in the kitchen - well, Phillip was cooking the piece of meat, Katniss was chopping vegetables that Hazelle Hawthrone had given them (from the lovely garden patch that she has, they promised to hold onto the carrot tops and seed parts of the peppers she had recently been growing).

There was a knock on their door, making the identical pair in the kitchen lookup. It was Prim who went to answer the door and stood on the other side, was Peeta - holding a loaf of bread in his hand. He was her boy with the bread.

"Peeta!" Prim exclaimed happily, pulling him into the home, and shutting the door behind him. He must have handed the bread over to Prim because she came skipping into the kitchen and put it on the table. "Look what Peeta brought!" She had a large grin plastered on her face.

The boy/young man walked into the kitchen. Phillip walked over and shook Peeta's hand, giving him a decent clap on the back, glad to see the one who holds his daughter's heart - she may deny it for a short time, but he knew the truth. 

Peeta smiled at Phillip and walked over to Katniss's side - almost looking like a lost puppy, like a boy in love. "Hey, Peeta," Katniss said, her eyes still focused on the chopping of the peppers, scraping the seeds into some tissue (to give back to Hazelle).

Peeta, for once, didn't have any words - as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It made her jump, as she looked at him in shock before she gave him a blossoming smile.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss suffers from a nightmare and turns to Peeta for comfort.

It had been almost two weeks since Peeta and Katniss had moved into their new homes, Katniss had been suffering from terrible nightmares. The nightmare was already waking her up screaming (she was probably keeping her family, and it made her feel so guilty).

Tonight, she woke up in tears, gasping as she tried to catch her breath - eyes scanning her room for Peeta. The nightmare had rocked her.

She needed Peeta. 

* * *

She lit the candle lamp in her room, put on the slippers that were once her mothers, and slipped out of her room - heading down the stairs.

"Katniss, what are you doing up?" Came a voice from the kitchen. It was her father, with a glass of water in his hand, looking at his daughter with raised his eyebrows.

"I had a bad dream, I'm going to see Peeta," Katniss said, and Phillip could read between the lines and knew that her nightmare about Jackson's youngest son. 

* * *

Katniss picked the key up from underneath his doormat and unlocked his door. Putting it back under the mat and going into his house. 

Even though the Victors' houses are built in the same way, the home that she shares with her family looks different from the way that Peeta has organised his home (and theirs are different to the way that Haymitch leaves things in his home).

She made her way up the flight of stairs and founded Peeta's room (which was Prim's room in her own home).

She sighed softly and put her candle lamp on his bedside table. "Peeta?" She whispered, reaching out her hand, to rest on his.

Peeta sniffed, and rolled a little, before opening his eyes. "Katniss?" He groggily asked, reaching his hand up to her cheek. "What happened?" He spoke again.

"I had a nightmare," she explained, making Peeta sit up some more. Sleep was embedded in his eyes, and Katniss felt guilty for waking him up in the middle of the night.

Peeta gave Katniss a look which she could interpret as 'why were you waking up on your own?' before he motioned her to climb into bed next to him.

She stood still for a second, looking at Peeta, to make sure he knew what he was doing. With a gentle tug of her arm, she climbed into bed next to him - this would be a huge no-no if they hadn't won the games and fallen in love.

* * *

For the rest of that night, Katniss didn't have a nightmare and slept peacefully in Peeta's warm arms.

Peeta had been struggling with nightmares, he wouldn't scream and thrash around as Katniss did. His nightmares simply consisted of him losing Katniss in a horrible/horrific way, and he woke up wondering if she was ok and if his nightmare was real or not.


	3. Peeta's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows when Peeta's birthday is, so I decided to use Josh's birthday - October 12th.

It had been months of Peeta and Katniss struggling with nightmares, they often comforted each other after said nightmares.

Peeta took to baking more than usual, bring over batches of cheese buns (that Katniss told him were her favourite after bringing them over a couple of times) as well as loaves of bread for the Everdeen's - who have treated him like another member of the family since the Victors came back from the Games.

Katniss hunted in the woods, her dad came along with her on Sundays, with the amount of money that Katniss is given from the capitol, he wonders if he should keep his job in the mines. Deciding to speak to his wife about it later in the week.

Katniss had started to see more and more turkey's wandering around her woods, and she knew they would get a good price with Peeta's aunt - the butcher.

* * *

Katniss was skinning some of the squirrels on the back porch. The sun beating down on the district, making it unusually warm for mid-October.

As she did this, Phillip was in the kitchen - reading over the plant book and was writing down some information on a new piece of paper, and there was a knock on the door.

Checking the time, on a clock on the wall, Phillip knew that it would be Peeta with his basket of bread. He got up from the table and went to answer the door, only to see his wife Rose in the doorway, speaking to Peeta.

Rose handed the basket over to Phillip and continued her conversation with Peeta. "Come inside, Peeta, it's too warm to be stood out here," Rose said, holding the door open wider for the baker's boy.

She had been good friends with his mother when she still lived on the merchant side of the district (the woman had a dislike for people from the seam even then). When she started seeing Phillip, Peeta's mother made her an ultimatum, her friendship or a relationship with Phillip. She stayed with Phillip and lost Peeta's mother's friendship. Everyone in the district knew that the woman beat her children, but there was nothing that anyone could do - not even Peeta's father on some occasions.

Peeta did as he was told, and stepped inside the warm Everdeen home. He prefered the Everdeen's home to the lonely house he has to stay in, all on his own. Smiling at the pair, he properly looked around their home, seeing a big gap over the top of their long sofa - wondering how big of a painting he could make for them.

* * *

Phillip had taken the basket into the kitchen, calling for Peeta to follow him. "Katniss tells me you can paint," he says, putting the basket near the oven, ready if anyone wants warm bread.

Peeta nodded, looking around the kitchen noting the differences between theirs and his. "Have you ever seen a katniss flower?" He asked, looking over at the boy.

Peeta nodded, having seen the flower growing near the school around Katniss's birthday. The pretty white flowers with purple in them, he'd been sketching them on scrap pieces of paper whenever he could, hiding them from his mother. 

Phillip pushed the book over so it sits in front of Peeta. "This our family's plant book. We write what plants are good for eating and healing, and which you should avoid," Phillip explained, as Peeta noticed the Katniss plant already drawn in.

Peeta nodded, as Phillip continued to explain. "It would be nice if a true artist would put their artistic touch to them," he said, and Peeta looked up at Katniss's father.

"You want me to paint plants for your family plant book?" He asked, making Phillip nod. "But I'm not a part of your family," he said, a confused look spreading over his face.

"Not yet, anyway," Phillip winked, turning around and grabbing the homemade paints in the cupboard (water from the lake mixed with berries and leaves). 

* * *

Katniss came into the kitchen, having done what she needed to do, seeing Peeta sat at the table in the kitchen - painting in the family plant book, it made her smile.

"Hi, Peeta," Katniss smiled, handing over the animals to her father. She walked back to his side, watching him paint the flowers she was named after. "Happy birthday, Peeta," she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

A rosy blush went up Peeta's cheeks, as he looked up from his painting to look up at her. "Thank you, Katniss," he smiled, resting his hand over the top of hers.

"It's your birthday?" Phillip asked, and a nod from Peeta made Phillip raise his eyebrows. "Why didn't you say so?" Phillip asked, walking around the table so that he was stood on the other side of Peeta - and clapped him on the back. "Happy birthday, Peeta," he said, ruffling his hair (like Jackson used to do when Peeta was little), and went to go start the stew for dinner.


	4. Victory Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss go on their Victory Tour, with a surprise ending.

Cinna was sorting out her coat, fiddling with her collar, and how her braid falls over her shoulder.

"I've missed you Cinna," she says, giving him a smile with the side of her mouth.

"I've missed you too, girl on fire," Cinna replied, curling the strands which had fallen around her face, with his fingers.

Effie came rushing in, almost slamming the door to the wall if it wasn't for Katniss's dad stood near the doorway, looking at his daughter. 

"You ok, daddy?" She asked, looking over at him, as Cinna put the final touches to her makeup. Phillip nodded, and watched as his daughter set her shoulders - ready to face the cameras of the capitol, she despised the interviews. 

* * *

Katniss was pushed out of her door, seeing the camera and people from the Capitol were standing in the path between the houses.

She could hear Caesar Flickerman talking about her, but the small staircase and the ground is so slippery under the stupid shoes that her team put her in. She'd rather be in the hunting boots she shares with her dad.

Then she saw Peeta leaving his house and a smile on her face as he came down the small flight of stairs - she knew he would be a little bit more unstable on the ice with his prosthetic leg.

She heard Caesar saying something along the lines of Peeta being the baker's boy. She met him in the middle, wrapped her arms around him and they slipped to the ground.

She let out a soft laugh, which made Peeta smile. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peeta's lips. It felt like the entire world around them disappeared, and all Katniss could focus on was Peeta.

It sounded like someone was clearing their throat. Which is when Katniss remembered that they were kissing in front of the camera, and pulled away from Peeta.

"Sorry, Caesar," she gave a sarcastic smile that looked like a sincere one and helped Peeta up off the ground.

Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss's waist, and she almost curled into his side, her arm thrown around his upper back and her head resting on his shoulder.

They didn't give any information to Caesar, who badgered and picked for information. "We're just extremely grateful to be back home," Peeta said, smiling at Katniss. 

* * *

When Katniss and Peeta got to District 11, Katniss didn't want to leave the train, after everything that happened with Rue - she didn't exactly want to go and face Rue's family.

She was sat in the last car of the train, watching the scenery go by. She heard the door open to the final car, and turning her head, she saw it was Peeta - with a gentle and kind smile to his face.

Peeta sat beside her and took her hand in his. He didn't say a word, only holding her hand in a sign of comfort and support. He allowed her to take all the time that she needed before facing Rue (and Thresh)'s families.

Katniss was grateful that Peeta never said a word, as she leaned on him for support. 

* * *

Peeta promised to give Rue and Thresh's families one month of their Victors winnings, for the rest of their lives. Katniss made a short speech about how Thresh could have killed her - but he didn't and she will never be able to repay him for that. She looked over at Rue's family, her heartbreaking for Rue's mother and siblings who would miss her for the rest of their lives.

The first part to their Victory Tour ended in a nightmare that Katniss would never forget. An elderly gentleman whistled Rue's four-note Mockingjay tune. Peeta and Katniss were forced off of the stage, as the elderly man was taken on the stage.

As the door was shut, a shot went off. 

* * *

The rest of the Victory Tour didn't go that well. In District 8, it was surrounded by a steel bridge. District 6 had hover crafts behind the stage. Much like Rue and Thresh's district, a man and a woman saluted them - and they were taken away by Peacekeepers, which made Katniss feel sick to her stomach.

In District 4, a young girl handed Katniss a bouquet and said when she got older - she wanted to volunteer for the Hunger Games, as she did. Which horrified her. 

After District 4, came District 3 - the crowd was angry and shouting with vengeance. One woman shouted at Katniss, to tell them what she thought.


	5. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and her dad shot a couple of turkeys - one that they kept for themselves and were able to hand one over to Peeta (as his now proud mother wanted him around).

Katniss and Phillip walk around the back of the shops, arm in arm - Katniss was laughing happily, as they headed for the back door to the bakery (Peeta was helping his family with the baking, after putting his foot down, not giving in to his mother and giving her demands).

Phillip knocked on the door three times, and it was answered by Peeta. He smiled politely at the pair and called for his father. "Peeta, I wanted to speak to you first," Phillip said, reaching into the game bag and pulling out a turkey - which had an arrow through its eye.

"Considering its the Winter Solstice later in the week, and we got two turkeys," Phillip explained, pushing the turkey into Peeta's hand.

Peeta tried to hand over some bread to the pair - but Phillip wouldn't have it. Peeta spent hours upon hours with his family, helping with the plant book (showing off his painting talent); helping Rose make the stew; helping Prim with her homework; and spending time with Katniss. A lot of time with Katniss. 

* * *

The Winter Solstice arrives and leaves a layer of snow on the ground, enough to make Prim shout with joy when she wakes up and looks out of her bedroom window.

"Mom! Dad! Katniss! It snowed!" She shouts, running up and down the corridor, banging on doors to wake her family up.

The first person to open their door was Katniss, tired and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A horrid nightmare which terrified her to the core, over her shoulder peaked the head of Peeta Mellark, almost as tired as Katniss is.

The fact that he spends so much time over at the Everdeen's, it honestly doesn't surprise the family that Peeta was helping Katniss through their nightmares of the Games.

Prim stomped down the stairs, wearing her pyjamas, and put on the coat that Katniss got for her. Shoving her feet into a pair of new winter on her feet and went outside.

She didn't take many steps into the outdoors, only the front steps, to look at the freshly covered snow, that looks so perfect. However, there were footprints in the snow, which Prim could slightly see went to Peeta's victory house.

Standing waiting for Peeta is his father. Mr Mellark. A strong hand on Prim's shoulder made her look up, her dad was looking at him. 

"Jackson?" Phillip shouts across the yard, making the baker turn around and look at the two Everdeen's stood outside.

"Hi, Phillip!" Jackson exclaims back, not as loud as Phillip. He wandered over to the Everdeen's home. "You haven't seen Peeta, have you?" Jackson asks.

Peeta walked down the stairs with Katniss, looking forward to a good breakfast. Then sees his father, stood outside in the snow. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Peeta had been living in Victors' Village since about the end of August, and this is the first time that his father had come to see him in the village.

Jackson opened his mouth to answer his son's question when a question came into his head. "What are you doing over here?" He asked, tilting his head to properly look at his son.

Before Peeta could answer his father, Phillip spoke up. "Maybe you should come in, it looks like it's going to snow again," Phillip had noticed that Prim was starting to shake from the cold, and they didn't know how long Jackson had been outside.

* * *

Jackson was shocked that Peeta and Katniss sleep in the same bed, as well as Rose and Phillip being ok with it.

"Katniss has horrible nightmares. Peeta being there makes Katniss's nightmares few and far between," Rose explained, putting breakfast in front of Prim, Peeta and Katniss.

Jackson nodded, watching Peeta as he ate with the Everdeen's (obviously this was a regular occurrence), and a hair from Katniss's braid fell in front of her eyes. Peeta reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Jackson looked at Peeta's face, and saw the look of awe - Jackson had never done anything like what Peeta is doing to his wife (it was only now that he sees how much Peeta adores Katniss).

Just watching Peeta and Katniss interact, made Jackson smile. Even though he'd loved Rose - her running away to be with Phillip resulted in Katniss. As his arranged marriage to his wife, resulted in Peeta. District 12 isn't that small, but it feels that way - as he looked at the pair.


	6. New Dreams. New Days. New Desires. New Ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year is rung in.

Peeta headed over to the Everdeen's, a dish of miniature pies that his father had made once before. There was snow on the ground from last week, but it had neither increased nor decreased.

He knocked on the Everdeen's door, hearing some laughter come from inside the home. It was Katniss that answered. She had flowers in her braid, a happy smile on her face, and a pretty dress - considering it was a happy occasion.

"Peeta!" She exclaimed happily, reaching over a hugging him both tightly and warmly.

Peeta closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Katniss's neck. This is where he feels most at home. In Katniss's arms.

* * *

Peeta handed the dish to Rose as she passed the pair as she went towards the kitchen. Peeta was now able to properly to wrap his arms around Katniss.

Even though they haven't truly sat down and spoken about it, but Peeta likes to think that they are seeing each other (and it makes the young 5-year-old inside him very giddy).

"Peeta!" Prim exclaimed, which caused Peeta to look over Katniss's shoulder and see the very excitable Prim bouncing from foot to foot, as well as the Hawthrone clan.

Peeta nodded to the group, as Prim came running over and wrapped her arms around Peeta's waist, joining the group hug. "Hi, Prim," he smiles, moving one arm from around Katniss to wrap it around Prim. 

Phillip walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Peeta, as Prim had now left his hug and ran to the kitchen. "Evening Peeta," Phillip said, as he reached over and shook his head (he would have hugged the young man, but Katniss is currently wrapped up in his embrace).

"Hi, Mr Everdeen," Peeta said, as Katniss took him further into their living room, smiling when he sees the painting of Phillip's lake above the sofa - Katniss knew he had done this for them, and spoke from her memories. It was a nice surprise for Phillip.

* * *

This is the only time in the year where everyone in the District and all of Panem will be staying up to see in a new year. When Katniss was in the Seam, she was proud that survived another year, and another year closer to no longer being eligible to go into the games.

When Peeta was living in the bakery with his family, the way that he looked at a new year, was that it was another year closer to no longer being eligible to go into the games, it was another year closer to being out of his mother's grasp (if he got married, he'd take over the bakery, as his oldest brother was now married to the oldest daughter of the sweetshop - who was the only 'heir', and his brother Rye was seeing the tailor's daughter).

Now that they were both victors of the games, struggling with their nightmares - heavily relying on each other to get through them, which only strengthened the bond that they have.

This year was going to be different for them, they were now expected to mentor children to their death in the games (they could 'get lucky' and someone could come out victorious. 

* * *

With Katniss now being a Victor, they can get more food (even though Phillip and Katniss still go out into the forest and hunt) and went it was time for the Hawthrone clan to go home after they all brought in the new year (which saw Gale and Phillip standing outside to 'bring in the new year', a stupid tradition, but a tradition none the less).

Rose packed up some of the leftovers and passed it over into Hazelle's hands, at first she didn't want to take it, but Rose pushed it into Hazelle's hands and refused to take it back unless the food was gone.

"You looked after me and Phillip when we first got married, it's nice to do something for your neighbours," Rose said, making Hazelle smile, something she hadn't done outside of her family since her husband was killed in the mining accident.

"Wouldn't do it for Haymitch," Katniss muttered, picking up some things from the floor, which made Peeta laugh under his breath. When Peeta looks over at the leaving Hawthrone's, that's when he noticed the look of the oldest son's face - he happens to be two years older than Katniss and himself, and it's the look that has earned him beatings from his mother - many flicks from Delly was he was looking at Katniss for too long.

There was a green-eyed being sat on his shoulder as it told him to show that Katniss was his (he doesn't know why he was acting like this). He walked over to her as she stood up straight. "Happy new year, Katniss," he said to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and spinning her around in his arms.

She laughed loudly, her feet kicking (begging him to put her down as she laughed).


End file.
